


Viral

by Nigaki



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 22:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4804514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nigaki/pseuds/Nigaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagranie, które uwieczniło skok Willa i Hannibala obejrzało pięć osób - każda miała inną reakcję.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Viral

Pierwszym, który zobaczył nagranie, był Jack. Znaleźli kamerę Dolarhyde’a zaraz po przybyciu na miejsce. Podczas gdy wszyscy skupili się na ciele Smoka, Jack podszedł do kamery, wyłączył nagrywanie i przewinął nagranie o kilka minut. Najpierw obejrzał walkę i zgładzenie Smoka. Wiedział, co Dolarhyde musiał czuć będąc atakowanym przez Hannibala, sam omal nie zginął z jego ręki, był świadom do czego ten człowiek był zdolny. Z walki z Lecterem Smok mógł jeszcze wyjść zwycięsko, ale cała jego szansa na wygraną przepadła, gdy Will dołączył do Hannibala.

Jack obejrzał walkę do końca, mając nadzieję, że po śmierci Smoka Will zwróci się przeciwko swojemu tymczasowemu sprzymierzeńcowi i zabije także jego. To była złudna nadzieja, w końcu nigdzie nie było ciała Lectera, ciała Willa także nie. Mimo to do końca wierzył, że Graham podjął słuszną decyzję.

Choć znał już zakończenie i tak poczuł się zdradzony, gdy zobaczył na nagraniu, jak Hannibal pomaga Willowi wstać, a chwilę potem obaj się obejmują. Nie wiedział, czy ze sobą rozmawiali, kamera leżała za daleko, ale ich ruchy mówiły same za siebie. Nie zamierzali się teraz zabić, nie zamierzali się nawet zranić. Ich celem w tym momencie było zapewnienie samych siebie, że wszystko jest już w porządku, że wreszcie są razem. Obejmowali się równie mocno, co on obejmował Bellę, gdy umierała. Nawet gdy później Will pchnął ich obu w kierunku klifu, Jack nie miał wątpliwości, że zrobił to z miłości do Hannibala, a nie z nienawiści do niego. Chciał, by umarli razem, w swoich ramionach, tak jak być powinno.

Oddał kamerę jednemu z agentów. Posłuży jako dowód i przypomnienie jego porażki. Myślał, że Will Graham należy do niego, że dobrze go wytresował, ale to nagranie pokazywało, jak bardzo się mylił. Will tylko czekał na okazję, by dołączyć do swojego prawdziwego pana. Nie. Hannibal nie był jego panem, był jego partnerem. Może tu popełnił błąd? Może powinien był traktować Willa z takim samy szacunkiem, z jakim traktował go Lecter? Może wtedy nie przyjąłby jedzenia od innej osoby, tylko wciąż jadł z ręki jemu? Teraz było już za późno, by to zmienić. Pies zerwał się z łańcucha i dołączył do wilka.

Przystanął na krawędzi klifu i spojrzał w dół. Czy mogli przeżyć upadek z takiej wysokości? Pewnie tak. Nie znajdą ich jednak, Hannibal na pewno się o to postara. Przyczają się gdzieś w Stanach, a potem uciekną albo do Europy albo Ameryki Południowej, może nawet do Azji czy Australii. Mogli pójść wszędzie i tak długo, jak nie będą się wychylać, FBI nigdy ich nie znajdzie. Nawet jeśli przeżyli, w oczach świata byli martwi. Will Graham i Hannibal Lecter umarli. Jakiekolwiek tożsamości zamierzali teraz przyjąć, te dwie osoby już nie istniały.

Nie powinien był nigdy wracać do Willa i prosić go o pomoc w złapaniu Smoka.

* * *

  
Freddie była kolejną osobą, która zobaczyła nagranie. Ktoś włamał się do systemów FBI, skopiował je i przesłał do niej anonimowo. W kilka minut po tym, jak je dostała, umieściła je na swojej stronie, a stamtąd rozeszło się ono po wszystkich mediach. Jednak tylko ona mogła poszczycić się tym, że zdobyła je jako pierwsza.

Nie oglądała go przed publikacją, zrobiła to dopiero po, gdy zabierała się za pisanie kolejnego artykułu o Willu Grahamie i Hannibalu Lecterze. Nie była zaskoczona, gdy zobaczyła ich obu zabijających Dolarhyde’a. Hannibal był seryjnym mordercą, oczywistym było, że zabije jeśli da mu się szansę. A Will? Will był nawet gorszy od Lectera. Po nim przynajmniej było wiadomo czego się spodziewać. Graham był tykającą bombą, która na nieszczęście Smoka, wybuchła akurat tego wieczora.

Było coś pięknego w ich pierwszym wspólnym morderstwie. Ich ruchy były zsynchronizowane, dokładnie przemyślane i nie potrzebowali słów, by zdecydować, jaki krok będzie następny. Gdy zadali finalny cios, Freddie czuła jednocześnie strach i podniecenie. Ten ostatni atak był perfekcyjny pod każdym względem, wykonali go jednocześnie, tak że trudno było powiedzieć, od jakich dokładnie obrażeń zginął Smok. Czy to wypatroszenie przez Willa go zabiło, czy rozszarpana przez Hannibala krtań? Odpowiedź była jasna – oba naraz. I to właśnie chcieli osiągnąć, rzucając się na Francisa jednocześnie. Żaden nie chciał przypisać tego morderstwa wyłącznie sobie, to miał być początek ich wspólnego życia i tak samo wspólnie zamierzali je rozpocząć.

Freddie nie miała wątpliwości, że przeżyli upadek do wody, który zobaczyła następnie. Takie osoby jak ci dwaj nie ginęli tak łatwo, byli praktycznie nie do zdarcia. Nie było żadnych dowodów na ich przeżycie, ale na ich śmierć także nie, więc wszystko było możliwe. Nie wierzyła jednak w ich koniec, bo zbyt dobrze zdążyła poznać Willa Grahama. Nie zabiłby ich obu teraz, gdy w końcu byli razem. Był równie popieprzony co Lecter, któremu wreszcie się oddał. Nie zaprzepaściłby tego czymś tak trywialnym jak samobójstwo. Nie gdy zasmakował krwi.

Gdziekolwiek się ukrywali, Freddie zamierzała ich wytropić. Wiedziała, że ryzykuje, gdy ją zobaczą, na pewno ją zabiją, zwłaszcza Graham, ale nie mogła sobie odpuścić takiej okazji. Jeśli zrobi im zdjęcie i dowie się o ich nowym życiu jak najwięcej, Pulitzer będzie już tylko kwestią czasu. Will Graham i Hannibal Lecter jeszcze staną się dla niej kopalnią złota, a to wideo jest tylko początkiem.

* * *

  
Alana i Margot zobaczyły nagranie jako trzecie. Margot odetchnęła z ulgą, gdy Will i Hannibal spadli z klifu, ale Alana nie odczuła spokoju, wręcz przeciwnie, zaniepokoiła się jeszcze bardziej. Jeśli ta dwójka przeżyła, to jej rodzina wciąż była w niebezpieczeństwie. Nie wierzyła, że Willowi uda się powstrzymać Hannibala przed tym, co jej obiecał. Macki Lectera sięgały zbyt głęboko w jego duszę, by teraz go wypuścić.

Podobnie jak Jack, Alana także obwiniała się o to, co stało się Willowi, ale z zupełnie innego powodu. Podczas gdy Jack ubolewał nad utratą ukochanej zabaweczki i wiernego kundla, Alana czuła żal po stracie przyjaciela, którego nie ocaliła na czas. Widziała wszystkie objawy prowadzące do tej jednej chwili, która została zarejestrowana na nagraniu. Od samego początku, gdy tylko Will poznał Hannibala, zaczął się wyścig z czasem o jego życie i zdrowie psychiczne. Przez jakiś czas udawało jej się wyprzedzać Lectera, wychodziła na prowadzenie. Ale nagły sprint na początku wyścigu przypłaciła później, gdy opadła z sił i ostatecznie dobiegła do mety jako druga, gdzie czekał już nowy, zmieniony Will.

Wciąż były momenty, kiedy mogła temu wszystkiemu zapobiec, ale sama stała się ofiarą manipulacji Hannibala. Owinął ją sobie wokół palca dokładnie tak samo, jak Willa, a gdy się zorientowała, jakim jest potworem, było już za późno – zarówno dla niej, jak i dla Willa. Po tym co zrobił mu Hannibal, był zupełnie innym człowiekiem. Nawet gdy ożenił się z Molly widać było, że część jego tęskni za Lecterem zamkniętym bezpiecznie za kratami. Być może wszystko byłoby w porządku, gdyby nie ich ponowne spotkanie po trzech latach. Dawna namiętność zapłonęła nowym ogniem i tym razem nawet Molly, więzienne mury czy sama Alana nie były w stanie tego ognia zgasić. Will był zgubiony z chwilą, gdy znów zobaczył Hannibala. A ona nie mogła sobie wybaczyć, że nie zareagowała na czas.

* * *

  
Bedelia obejrzała nagranie kilka dni po tym, jak znalazło się w Internecie. Nie była pewna, czy chce je oglądać, ale ciekawość zwyciężyła. Chciała wiedzieć, czy ganianie Hannibala za Grahamem było tego warte, czy tylko zmarnował te wszystkie lata na kogoś, kto nim gardził.

Już pierwsze sekundy wideo wzbudziły w niej zazdrość. Hannibal i Graham działali wspólnie, ale nie w sposób chaotyczny tylko doskonały. Byli partnerami, jakimi ona i Lecter nigdy nie mogli się stać i to doprowadzało ją do szału. Nawet piękno samego aktu i podziwiania Hannibala w akcji nie osłodziło jej tego obrazu.

Ostatnie chwile tylko przelały czarę goryczy. Hannibal nigdy nie trzymał jej w ten sposób, nigdy nie traktował jej jak coś najcenniejszego na całym świecie, a przecież też go rozumiała, nawet lepiej niż Graham. Spędziła z nim wiele miesięcy, znała jak nikt inny, a on mimo wszystko wybrał jego. Słabego, rozchwianego emocjonalnie obdartusa bez żadnej ogłady. Jak on, człowiek gardzący ludźmi niewychowanymi i pozbawionymi kultury, mógł się zakochać w kimś takim, a nie w niej? Przy całej swojej wiedzy psychologicznej, tego jednego nie mogła pojąć.

Wiedziała, że powinna uciekać. Graham i Hannibal na pewno przeżyli upadek i zamierzali po nią przyjść, gdy tylko wyliżą swoje rany, które pozostawił im Smok. Nie zrobiła tego jednak. Chciała na własne oczy zobaczyć, czym Hannibal ją zastąpił, a potem zamierzała temu czemuś napluć w twarz, nawet jeśli miałaby to być ostatnia rzecz, jaką zrobi.

* * *

 

Molly była ostatnią, która zobaczyła nagranie. Zwlekała z tym długo, prawie dwa miesiące. Nie chciała oglądać czegokolwiek, co się tam znajdowało. Nie chciała widzieć potwora, którym stał się Will, ani tego, który do tej przemiany doprowadził. Nigdy nie widziała Lectera na oczy i nie chciała go zobaczyć, nawet na nagraniu. W końcu jednak nie miała wyjścia, jednego dnia przyłapała Waltera na oglądaniu tego okropnego wideo. Natychmiast wyłączyła komputer i kazała mu obiecać, że nigdy więcej tego nie obejrzy. Chłopak tylko przytaknął i poszedł do swojego pokoju, a Molly poczuła się źle z tym, że na niego nakrzyczała. Jemu też było ciężko, bardzo lubił Willa, a teraz koledzy w szkole mu dokuczali.

Wszystkie dzieciaki słyszały o kanibalu i agencie FBI, którzy zniknęli pewnej nocy, temat drążono w wiadomościach przez trzy tygodnie, a kolejne stacje prześcigały się w podawaniu nowych informacji o sprawie, nieważne czy prawdziwych czy nie. Inne dzieci żartowały sobie z Waltera, jego też nazywali kanibalem, ją zresztą też. Mówili o tym, że jego ojczym jest mordercą, drwili z niego. Z tego powodu Molly zdecydowała, że wyprowadzka to jedyne wyjście z tej sytuacji. Twarze jej i Waltera nigdy nie zostały pokazane w telewizji czy prasie, nawet Freddie Lounds się do tego nie posunęła, więc w innym mieście nikt nie kojarzył ich jako żony i pasierba seryjnego mordercy. Mogli wieść normalne życie tak jakby nic się nie stało.

Tak przynajmniej myślała dopóki nie zobaczyła tego nagrania. Sama nie wiedziała, co jest w nim najgorsze, moment, w którym Will i Lecter zabijają innego człowieka, czy gdy razem stoją na brzegu klifu i obejmują się jak para kochanków, która w końcu odnalazła się po latach. Zawsze wiedziała, że jej mąż i jego były psychiatra dzielą specyficzną i chorą więź, ale nigdy by nie przypuszczała, że dojdzie do czegoś takiego. Czy zapobiegłaby temu, gdyby nie namawiała Willa do powrotu do służby? Czy może już wtedy było za późno? Nie wiedziała. Wiedziała za to po zobaczeniu wideo, że to co było pomiędzy nią a Willem nie mogło się równać z tym, co było pomiędzy nim a Hannibalem. Nigdy w życiu nie widziała takiego zrozumienia pomiędzy dwoma osobami jak podczas tego krótkiego nagrania.

Nigdy więcej nie zobaczyła już tego wideo, ale zapamiętała je ze szczegółami i niemal każdej nocy oglądała je na nowo we śnie. Przypominało jej o utracie kolejnego męża, na którą znów nie miała żadnego wpływu. Mogła dać mu poczucie normalności, ale to Lecter dał mu spokój, coś czego ona sama teraz potrzebowała. Ale ona nie miała przy sobie swojego Hannibala.


End file.
